SlayersThroughTime a Slayers Chrono Trigger Fusion
by Bookwyrm1
Summary: My first fic. What happens when you put the Slayers cast through the storyline of Squaresofts Chrono Trigger?
1. The Millenial Fair

**Slayers / Chrono Trigger**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Slayers or Chrono Trigger. Please don't sue.

Chapter One: The Millennial Fair

"Gourry. Gourry. Gourry! Get up Gourry." A blue eyed, pointy eared blonde woman snatched the covers off the young man trying desperately to stay asleep. Moving to the window she opened the curtains, letting the bright sunlight spill through into the room and ruining any chance for her son to go back to bed.

"Aw, Ma. Five more minutes, please?" the tall man whined.

"That's what you said an hour ago. Come on Gourry, you don't want to miss the fair do you?" with that his mother turned and started down the stairs. "Oh, one other thing dear. Lina has come over and if you want any breakfast, so you had better hurry." she called as she left. Gourry hurriedly strapped on his wooden sword and rushed downstairs just I time to see Lina wolfing down the last pancake.

"Lina, why didn't you save me any?" he whined,"You know it's my house." Lina just grinned at him.

"Gotta have energy if I'm gonna test my new theory at the fair today!" she proclaimed, starting in on the sausage. In 2.3 seconds, the plates were as clean as if they had just been washed. "You'd better show up today Gourry, or else!" was Lina's parting comment, along with a "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Gabriev" and threatening look at the man.

"Well dear, here is your breakfast." said his mother, pulling another large stack of pancakes and sausages out of the oven. "I thought that would happen. Oh, and here's your allowance, try not to spend it all on snacks. Now finish up, and have fun at the fair!"

Gourry finished his breakfast and after petting his cat walked the half mile to the fair grounds. It was huge! There were tents everywhere with games and food and drink with vendors selling weapons and armor too. Gourry overheard some people say there was a golem trainer on one side, and a prehistoric dragon dance on the other. He also heard some uncomplimentary things about Lina hand her magical theories, but shrugged those off as normal talk. As he climbed the stairs to the main square, past the races he stared in awe at the huge Leene Bell in the middle of the square, just as he always did. Unfortunately he didn't see the short black haired girl in white cape and pants with pink trim until they were both lying on the ground. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gourry said as he helped her up.

"No, no, it was my fault." She said,"I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I." chuckled Gourry, "So I guess were both at fault"

"Oh, no!" The young girl's eyes widened as she dusted herself off. "I lost my pendant! Daddy's not going to be happy with me, it's a family heirloom." She started to sniffle and Gourry told her he'd help look to forestall any tears. In a few moments he found a silver chain with a flat piece of engraved metal hanging from it. 

"Hey, is this it?" Gourry asked holding it out for inspection

"Yes it is! Than you so much, Mr. uhhh. I'm sorry, I never even asked your name."

"Gourry. Gourry Gabriev."  
            "Well, you can call me Amelia. Ummm, I don't really know my way around here, so would you mind if I came with you to see the fair?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" With that the new friends wandered the fair, trying to guess the winner at the races, which Amelia did getting 20 game points, Gourry hit the "Test Your Strength" bell so hard it fell off, but only getting 1 game point, and generally having a good time. As they wandered over to the dance they heard a little girl crying.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked her getting down on one knee.

*Sniff* "My kitty's missing. He was following me around and now he's,*sniff* now he's… WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"That poor cat! I Amelia will not stand for this INJUSTICE! C'mon Mr. Gourry!"

"Sure, I don't like to see kids cry and besides, I like cats." Gourry wanted to check the dance out first, but Amelia was determined that it was in one of the two areas they hadn't checked yet, and since Lina was still setting up in the North end of the fair, that only left by the trainer golem. They entered the training area and sure enough, there was the cat, in the ring, watching the golem even though it wasn't doing anything. "There you are!" cried Gourry as he climbed through the ropes and reached for the little pet. And got clobbered by the stony fist of the golem. "Hey!" from Gourry and "Mmrow!" from the cat as it leapt off Gourry's shoulder and into Amelia's arms. She put the cat down and climbed into the ring to help her friend. Within a few strikes of Gourry's sword and Amelia's fists the golem crumbled into dust, leaving 15 game points. As the two left the rig the golem reformed, awaiting its next challenge. Amelia healed Gourry's bumps with some white magic and complimented him on his fighting skills. "Well, all the men in my family are swordsmen, and some day I hope to carry the family sword that has been passed through the generations. " With that the two picked up the cat ad brought it to it owner, who cried in joy. On the way to the much prolonged dance Gourry had to stop and have some soda. After chugging 8 cans the bartender declared him the winner of the contest and awarded 5 game points. "Contest?" Gourry blinked. "I was just thirsty. Rescuing kitties is hard work you know." After the dance, Gourry asked one of the guard at the north end of the square if they knew how long Lina was going to take. He was answered by a large explosion from the clearing and decided to give it a few more minutes. 

"You know Mr. Gourry, we haven't been there yet." Amelia pointed to a black and purple tent with a skull shaped sign proclaiming "Martina Xoana's Lab"

"Well, I don't know Amelia; it looks kind of –ulp!" Amelia had grabbed him by the shirt and was dragging him along. For a 13 or 14 year old girl, she was awful strong. The inside was dimly lit with torches. A bone chilling laugh erupted from the darkness, and a green haired girl emerged.   
            "Welcome valued customers! How much will you pay to play? 1 game point, 10 game points, or 30 game points?"

"Ummmm, all of them!" Gourry beamed. He liked games.

"Very well!" Martina laughed again. "The first game is Find the Zoemelgustar! I will hide my lord under one of these three cups and you must find it after I shuffle them. Ready? Go!" *shuffle, shuffle* "Now where is it?"

"Umm, that one."

"Correct! You win this!" Martina holds out a jellyfish plushie, which Gourry snatches and cuddles. Amelia sweat-drops. "Next, is the Mirror of Shadows! Mimic what you see." Martina pulls out a mirror, shows it to Gourry and another Gourry appears. It pulls out a chalkboard and piece of chalk and starts to explain why the world is square, but people can still travel in one direction and end up where they started. Martina whacks it on the head and gives it to Gourry, just to shut it up. Gourry told it to go home, go to bed, and not to eat his pocky. The shadow complies sulkily and stalks off, tripping over his sword. Amelia face-faulted. "Finally, you must save this girl!" A giant crane drops down, picks up Amelia and holds her over a fiery pit. "But be warned. A horde of monsters will try to stop you! Go!" A gate opened up in the back of the tent and Amelia began to drop towards the pit. Gourry drew his sword, slaughtered the monsters, cut the cranes rope, and grabbed Amelia in the space of Martina's next blink. "Ah. Well. Since you won you get this cat!" 

"Mew!"

"And, because you won in record time you also win a lifetime supply of cat food!"

Gourry went home quick to drop off his prizes, and found his mom pacing franticly. "Gourry! Are you alright? How did you get down here? And who's your friend?"

"I'm fine mom, I came through the front door, and this is Amelia."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gabriev"

"A pleasure dear. But Gourry, I thought you had gone upstairs a half an hour ago."

"Oh, then, yeah, I'll take care it doesn't happen again mom. By the way, I won this cat at the fair along with a lifetime supply of cat food, so now Mousse has a friend. I named her Shampoo. I'll just run this upstairs now. Wanna see my room Amelia?" In Gourry's room the pair hogtied, gagged and sedated the shadow Gourry who was being a pain in the ass. "There. He shouldn't bother mom anymore. Hey it's getting dark. Do you want to stay the night? You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." The next morning Lina showed up in time to miss breakfast, Amelia is an early riser, to tell Gourry that the demonstration was going to be ready at 10 o'clock and to be there no later than 11. After eyeing Amelia's figure she staled out of the house, giving Gourry a glare that promised fireballs in the future. 

At 10:30 Gourry and Amelia arrived at Lina's area. She already had a substantial crowd, being the young sorcery genius she was, but most people were wary of an untested spell. "Gourry, there you are! No one wants to try the spell and who is that?" Lina pointed at Amelia.

"She's a friend from out of town here for the fair and so she stayed at my house last night. That's all." As Lina turned back to her scrolls, Gourry leaned over to Amelia and explained. "I have been Lina's only friend for many years now and she can get a little jealous of other girls, especially if they have a better figure than her. I just don't want you blown up because she has the wrong idea." He grinned at her, than grimaced as Lina grabbed his ear and pulled him over to a magic circle on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my good "volunteer" Gourry will now demonstrate the new location-to-location teleport spell!" with that Lina chanted and Gourry felt a strange sensation, ending up on the other side of the clearing in an identical circle. The crowd Ooohed and Aahed.

"That looked like fun Mr. Gourry! Let me try!" Amelia ran to the first circle and said, "Ok, Ms. Lina, cast the spell!" Gourry hastily stepped out of the second circle as Lina began the chant. "This…feels…funny…AHHHHHHHH!" The energy that Amelia had become swirled into a blue vortex that appeared in between the two circles, leaving only her pendant behind.

"I now that girl; and that pendant" Lina mused. Than noticing the unrest of the crowd she shouted "Show over! Go home! FIREBALL!" and the crowd scattered. "Gourry, where do you think your going?!"

"I don't want to be fireballed!" 

"You wont be if you pick that pendant up right now and go get her!"

"Yes ma'am" Gourry picked up the pendant and stepped into the first circle.

"Here goes!" Lina began the chant. As Gourry's vision began to blur again he thought he felt the pendant vibrate and grow warm, so he clutched it even tighter. As he felt it slip through his increasingly incorporeal hands he heard Lina shout to him, "I'll follow as soon as I figure out what happened! Good Lu-" Gourry felt himself tumbling through a blue and green and red void, to land heavily o his face in a clearing in some mountains.

**Authors Note**

This is my first fic, so please R&R, no flames, only constructive criticisms and compliments.


	2. The Queen is Gone!

Slayers / Chrono Trigger  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Slayers or Chrono Trigger.  
  
Chapter Two: The Queen Returns  
  
"Oooff!" Gourry rolled onto his back. "Well, at least I landed on my head. As Lina would say, no damage!" Gourry looked around perplexed. "Hey, this isn't the other circle!" At that moment three little blue imp looking things came out of the bushes.  
"Ah, fresh meat!" said the first.  
"And no soldiers to help this one either." said the second, licking its lips.  
"And she looked so tasty too." Whined the third. "Ah well, I guess we'll just have to make due with him." The three began to advance.  
"Girl?" thought Gourry. "Oh, Amelia!" his face lit up as he sat down, a rock flying just over his head. "And these three were going to EAT HER!" Gourry stood up, just missing a round house that would have broken his nose if he had still been seated. The imp backed away at the look in the towering blondes' eye. "So, you three were going to eat Amelia, were you." The imps cowered against the canyon wall, as Gourry unsheathed his sword and in one motion slit all three of the disgusting little creatures' throats. "There. Now to find Amelia." thought Gourry as he left the canyon and walked towards the bridge, and fell down the slope instead. "Owww." He moaned and crawled out of the mountain range. "What?" It was his village, or it should be his village. Some of the houses were there, but not his, and where the fair should be was that mountain Lina blew up when she was six. "This is really weird." Gourry walked into the pub to ask Erik, the bartender for a soda, but Erik wasn't behind the counter, some one else was, and none of the people he knew were serving or drinking. The general talk of the common room was the safe return of the Queen after she had disappeared. "I heard from one of the guars that she was in the mountains, giving a speech about justice to a tribe of imps!" Gourry remembered his day and a half with the young woman. Remembered the justice speeches during their mission to find the cat, and while watching the races as one runner would attempt to trip another, and the long harangue after the hanging-over-a- fire game. "So, where is she now?" the oblivious swordsman asked the townsman. "At the castle of course! Where else would she be?" but Gourry was already out the door. Wandering through the castle forest Gourry got completely lost. "Oh, damn! Where am I now? Huh?" something sparkled in a bush nearby. "What is that? Pocky!" Gourry pounced on the candy, yanking it off the bush, and pulling the string that alerted the hidden imps. As the three popped out of the ground they gave sharp whistles and three green balls came rolling out of the underbrush. Mounted, the imps felt invincible. "You can't have my Pocky!" Gourry screamed as he scattered the imps back into the forest. Feeling refreshed from the snack and the fight Gourry wandered around until he found the castle. "Hey kid, what's with the funky hair? You one of Xelloss' troopers?" "Naw, he wouldn't have made the cut. Now scram!" The two castle guards were extremely rude. "How unjust! You should be more polite to people, you never now who they may be friends with! Like me.", came a voice as the doors at the top of the stairs opened, and a richly gowned woman stepped out. "Your majesty! We are so sorry. We didn't know that he was-" "I will receive him in my chambers. Come good sir." The woman turned away from the stunned trio. "Our apologies good sir." The first soldier bowed to Gourry. "Her majesty's quarters are to the right as you enter the throne room." Gourry bowed back ad went through the open doors, and climbed the several flights of stairs until he reached the top. "Her majesty, Queen Leene will see you now." The heavily armored knight beckoned to Gourry as he reached the top, panting. "You may leave us now" the queen told her maids. "Come closer good sir." Than she giggled. "Mr. Gourry!" she cried and leapt into his arms. "It's me, Amelia, but everyone keeps calling me Leene. I knew you would come for me, and I was hoping Ms. Lina came too, but I guess she didn't." Amelia stopped for breath, and suddenly winced in pain. "Mr. Gourry? I suddenly don't feel so good. Wha-what's happening? AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" In a flash of light, Amelia disappeared. "Huh?" Gourry blinked at the spot where Amelia was standing just before that flash of light. "Now that's weird. Wonder where she went?" Gourry shrugged and left the room, only to be accosted by the maids, asking if he had been rude or made the queen angry. "Um, well", Gourry had a flash of brilliance. "Yeah, she seemed kinda upset for some reason, so I figured I should leave. Maybe it's "that time"." This caused the maids to stare at him, and the bodyguard to blush. "Well, I'll come back later, 'cause she said she wanted to be alone for a while and she asked me to ask you not to disturb her." With that Gourry ran down the stairs. At the bottom he heard a familiar voice screeching "What do you mean I can't come in?! If you don't get out of my way I'm gonna." Before the guards could attempt to arrest this crazy girl, and get barbequed in the process, Gourry called out "It's OK, she's with me and I'm leaving now anyway. Bye!" Grabbing Lina's arm, he hurried her out of the castle. "Gourry, what the hell is going on here?" The redhead demanded stamping her foot. "Why were you in the castle, and why did the guards let YOU in and not me?" "Well, maybe its because I didn't threaten to blow up the castle. OW!" Lina walloped him on the head. "Kidding, Lina, kidding. Amelia let me in. Apparently the Queen went missing, and they thought Amelia looked so much like her that they figured the personality change was from trauma or patriotic spirit. I guess there's a war going on with someone called Xelloss." At that, Lina's eyes went wide. "Xelloss? They're at war with Xelloss? How can this be? It's impossible!" Gourry was just staring blankly at his friend. "Look, Gourry. What kind of fair were we at?" "Um, it's the fair to celebrate the 1000th year, right? The Millennial Fair." "Well, yes, but that's not the only reason. It's also to celebrate the fact that 400 years ago, in 600 AD, King Seiruun the XXIII won a war against an evil wizard named Xelloss. If that's the case, than we're in the year 600 or thereabouts." Lina looked at her companion to see if he understood. Gourry was staring off into space, clearly not hearing a word Lina had said. She continued anyway, "What I don't understand, is why Amelia disappeared. Unless. Oh, that's it! Queen Leene was kidnapped and almost killed by some of Xelloss' henchmen a few months before the war ended. And since we know that this is near the end of the war, that must be why the soldiers thought Amelia was the queen. And if that's the case, than that means that she disappeared because the queen is in danger and she must be in Amelia's bloodline, but if that's the case than Amelia is! Gourry! We have to help the queen!" Lina took off through the forest, dragging a vacant expressioned Gourry behind. "Hey, Lina? He called, "How long has Pocky been around if I found some, and it's 400 years before our time?" 


	3. The Queen Has Returned!

Chapter 3

                Lina ground to a halt about a mile and  a half away from the castle. Gourry flopped on the ground where she dropped him and just lay there knowing that his friend would tell him what was up when she felt like it.

                "Well, here's the place. Don't just lay there jellyfish-brains, lets go inside!"

                "But, why Lina?" Gourry heaved himself upright and straitened his sword. "It's a church, and I already went to mass this week."

                "Moron! Does this look like your average church?" Lina gestured tword the building. The sunlight caught the soaring gables, the majestic windows, the...

                "Gee that's creepy." Gourry shuddered as some menacing organ music in a minor key drifted out of the chapel as Gourry noticed the hideous gargoyles leering at them from every ledge. As the two tuned to the doors one gargoyle shifted slightly.

                Lina threw open the doors and entered the main chapel. Two rows of pews, each ten long, were occupied by four nuns, each praying silently.  "Hey, has anyone seen the Queen lately?" Lina loudly asked the nearest nun, who shushed her. "Geez, fine than, I'll look around myself. Gourry, you take the left side of the building, I'll take the.. What are you doing?" Gourry was nursing his foot, sitting right in front of the alter.

                " I stepped in something. Look it went right through my shoe." He held up his discarded footwear, complete with a diamond capped hairpin through the sole.

                "Let me see that." Lina huffed. "What the?! That's Seiruun's royal crest!" Lina spun around to see the nuns spreading out behind them. "What's going on here? Who are you?" All four nuns were suddenly engulfed in blue flame, their faces melting and their bodies becoming sinuous. The four now snake women slithered at the companions fangs bared and claws ready to swipe.

                "Ewwww, thats disgusting!" One of the snakes had winked at Gourry in a clearly lavacious fashion. Gourry was hard pressed not to retch. As the monsters crowded around, Lina yelled "Now Gourry!" and cast her fireball on his drawn sword. Gourry spun and cut down the beasts with his flaming, superheated sword. "Hah! Piece of cake!" Lina smiled broadly as Gourry yelped. The yelp was partly because a fifth monster had srung tward Lina from under the alter cloth, and partially from the molten metal dripping on to his bare foot. As Lina turned to face the new enemy, a grey-white blur dropped between the two, and the snake fell in two pieces.

                "Gotta watch yourself, those suckers are tricky" said the masked man. There was something odd about him, maybe the stiff purple hair peeking out from under his cowl, or the strange glint from under his eye.

                "And just who the hell are you?" Asked Lina belligerently. "I could have gotten it! Think I'm impressed by the way you just stole my kill? Well are you?" The cloaked man sweat dropped.

                "Uh, well, anyway. So, why are you here? Did you come to rescue the Queen?"

                "And if we did? Do you think you can stop us mystery man?" Lina's hands were starting to glow, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

                "If you were here to save the Queen, I would in fact ask for your assistance. I've been trying for days to figure out how to get into the main building, but those snake-women never let me get close enough without being seen. So, how about it?" he slid the mask down and pushed the hood back, revealing the odd hued and textured skin and hair. "My name is Zelgadiss Greywords."

                "Wow, do you have some kind of disease Zageldos? Is it OW!" Lina had just clouted Gourry on the side of the head, knocking him out for the moment.

                "I'm sorry for my friend, he's an idiot. I would love to work with an expert swordsman and, if I'm not mistaken, sorcerer as you. You said you name was Zelgadiss?"

                "My. Name. Is. Zelgadiss! And no," he shot a glare at Gourry, who was blinking in (what else?) confusion. "I was a normal man until I was cursed by the evil Mystic Lord. Now I serve the Queen as I did before my, unfortunate encounter. Now, every time the watch changes, I hear some menacing organ music in a minor key. Perhaps the organ?" Zel led the other two over to the organ. "I can't play, can you?" he asked.

                "Well.." Lina was about to add 'I can try', but Gourry sat at the keys first. "You can play Gourry?" Lina asked in astonishment

                "Nope." came the blonde's reply as he peeled the once molten sword off his sock, and put his shoe on. Lina and Zel face faulted. By some sheer coincidence, the chunk of metal landed on a key and stayed on. Lina landed on another key, adding a second tone. Zelgadiss landed on a third key, dislodging the previous two before sliding off himself. A grinding noise filled the air as a hidden panel in the wall to the other side of the alter swung open. "Gee, that's creepy." said Gourry. 

                Lina looked at Gourry. "Gourry, if you say, 'Gee that's creepy' one more time I'm gonna hurt you!" She marched through the door, with Zelgadiss and Gourry in tow.

                "So now what Lina?" asked Zel, "Up these stairs, the stairs over there, or down the center hall?"

                "I don't feel like walking that far right now, so let's just go up the stairs here."  The trio climbed the stairs, knocking out a couple of snakes on the way. "Hey, I smell food!" Lina ran to the door a t the top of the landing and wrenched it open. "Uhhhh…"

                "Hey, what's with the costume? Ya don't need it here. ::BELCH::" Standing around a table were three monsters. "::URP!:: Well, I think I'll look in on Lord Xelloss' statue before my shift. And don't forget to save some of those two soldiers in the other room for me, they look tasty!" One of the beasts squeezed past the trio as they looked on in horror at the grotesque feast in the room in front of them. 

                "::URRGGH!::" Lina clapped both her hands over her mouth as the men looked on in shock. "F-fire BALL!!!" the room was in shambles, both the remaining monsters nothing but piles of greasy ash, and their "dinner" vaporized. "That's it. I'm pissed." Lina turned on her heel and marched out of the room. 

Venturing along the corridor they reached another room, from inside a faint chanting could be heard. Lina growled and kicked open the door. Inside were

                "Queen Leene? Your Majesty? Is it really you?" Zelgadiss gasped in astonishment. "You and you guards are safe?"

                "Of course we are. Please, rest here. This room is safe from the monsters. Than you may escort me back to my husband."

                "Very well, my Lady, but first we should check this other room. It might hold enemies." Zel gestured to a door on the side wall. The chanting sounds were coming from the other side. As he put his hand on the knob, the queens features melted, as did those of her guards, becoming reptilian. The three imposters were quickly dispatched.

                "Did you know that wasn't the queen?" asked Gourry.

                "Yes. My queen would never refer to the king as 'my husband'. She calls him by his name, Christopher. Lets see what's behind door number two, shall we?" Zel opened the door, and the three crept into a large hall dominated by a statue of a man. The statue was surrounded by six gargoyles, dancing and chanting. When they spied the adventurers the called out the name, "Xelloss!" and attacked. After about twenty seconds they were in pieces on the floor. Gourry's blade dripped some more metal on the carpet.

                "Lina, you're ruining my sword"

                "Oh, quit whining Gourry." Lina plucked the treasure heaped around the statue's base, and filled some sacks from nowhere, and shoved them under her cape.

                "Isn't that going to slow you down?" asked Zel.

                "Nope." Lina grinned and spread her cape. Nothing

                "How'd you do that?" Gourry gaped

                "Magic jellyfish-brains. Well we've seen what this wing had to offer, lets go to the other side." The party backtracked and climbed the other set of stairs. Inside the door at the top, there was a neat study, with three chests. Lina and Zel ransacked the rest of the room, while Gourry looted the boxes.

                "Hey, a new sword!" Gourry quickly replaced the old, misshapen lump of metal with the new strait razor edged one. "I hope this one can stand the heat." Gourry muttered. "Oh, Lina? What's this?" Gourry held out a large sheet of paper with a picture of one of the snake ladies on it. Suddenly, three goons burst in.

                "They've got the Bromide! Get 'em!"  Sure enough, Gourry's new sword held up to the heat, and was only cherry red by the time they were finished.

                "Well, I guess we can keep it, if it's that important." Lina stuck the bromide under her cape and started up the hall. They were stopped by a barrier of spikes around the other door, until Zel noticed a switch. 

                "You won't take us alive, you cannibals!" A clay pitcher smashed down on Gourry's head as he entered.

                "Ow." Gourry dusted the shards of pottery off his shoulder plates. "We're here to rescue you and the queen, not eat you." He whined. "You didn't have to hit me. If you want to stay, than just say so." The blonde turned to leave.

                "Oh, my apologies sir! You see we've been in here for days and yesterday they took our third man, and, and ate him! I'm so sorry, but we weren't going down easily." Zelgadiss stepped into the doorway.

                "Well, you're free now. We'll rescue the queen. I'm sure you did all you could. I couldn't have gotten this far without these two myself."

                "Oh, thank you, Sir Greywords! We shall go directly to the castle, and bring back the army to raze this foul structure to the ground!" the soldier ran out the door past Lina. The second soldier rose and turned to Zel.

                "I have failed in my duties. I shall request punishment from the captain of the guard. But here, take this as a small thanks from me." He pressed a small box into Zel's hands and followed his compatriot out.

                "Ooohh! Pocky! Can I have some Zel? Huh? Can I?" Gourry snatched the box from the chimera's hands barely after the nod had begun. The treat was gone in a trice.

                "Well," said Lina,  "It looks like its up to us to rescue the Queen. Damnit Zel, I'd better get paid for this!"

                The compatriots left the room and headed up the hall to the double doors at the end. On the other side was a grand staircase. 

                "Well, which way?" inquired Lina, gesturing to the stairs on the left and right after testing the door at the top, only to find it locked.

                "One's as good as the other, I guess." Zelgadiss turned to the right. As he put his foot on the step, the entire staircase folded in on itself, turning slippery. The three slid down to a hard landing. 

"Well, I guess we're not getting back up that way" said Lina at the top of the pile. All she got for a response was a muffled groan from Zel at the bottom. The companions picked themselves up and continued through the only door. 

"Hey, what's this button do?" asked Gourry, flipping a switch similar to the one holding the soldiers. Lina and Zelgadiss braced for a trap, but nothing happened. "Well that's disappointing. OW!"

"Jellyfish brain! Don't go flipping every switch you see!" 

"We seem to be safe for now, so let's continue." Zel continued through the door. Turning a corner, he ran smack into a pair of goons. Quickly dead goons. "Hmmm, what's this?" Zel peered at a piece of paper tacked to the wall of an alcove. 'To pass you must tune the key' "Must be a misspell" the chimera shrugged and followed Lina, who was now in the lead. 

"Hey, what does this switch….OW!"

"I told you not to try and flip every switch we come across." The companions climbed the stairs and found themselves back where they started. "Damnit!" Lina slammed her fist into the door, which swung open on silent hinges.

"Gee that's…OW!" Lina stomped into the room, followed by Gourry, rubbing his new bump, and finally Zel. The room was dimly lit, and occupied by a dusty alter, and another organ.

"Ah! The key!" Zel rushed over to the organ and began pushing keys until he found the ones he wanted. 

"So now what?" asked Lina when the strains died away.

"We, Um, I don't know! What are you asking me for? I've never been here!"

"Why not try going backwards?" Suggested Gourry

"Well it was a big circle." Said Zel, "and something we did along the way opened this door, so perhaps this opened something else." Lina sighed and nodded her assent. Sure enough, where the piece of paper with the clue was, there was now a door.

Through the door there was a balcony, about two stories above the floor. The trio crossed the narrow gallery and peeked around the edge of the doorway.

"Now Queen Leene, it is time for you to die!" came a voice from the room.

"Chancellor! How could you!" Zel leapt into the room, sword drawn. At the alter at the far end of the room, a small man jumped up and down in fury.

"Zelgadiss, run away! He's not the chancellor! He's a Monster!" A woman, dressed in a regal dress called to the Chimera. 

Lina and Gourry followed into the room drawing weapons and preparing spells, taking a flanking position to Zel.

"Well, it's a good thing he's not alone than, isn't it?" Lina sneered at the fake chancellor.

"Foolish golem! It's about time you fell from this mortal coil! TRUE FORM CHANGE!" The small man shimmered and his body was swathed in bright blue bolts of energy. When the turbulence died down in the human's place stood a Monster, a full blooded Mazoku.

"Time to die, ugly." Was all Lina said as she launched a fireball. Zelgadiss and Gourry rushed the smoldering beast from each side, and hit it simultaneously. After a few minutes  of this and a couple of well placed Elmekia Lances the Mazoku crumpled into a heap of ash.

"Zelgadiss, you came to rescue me!" cried the queen, who had untied the real chancellor during the fight.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Now, quickly, let's get you back to the castle." The hero's met the soldiery of the castle as they exited, taking most of them back as an honor guards, and with orders to the rest to burn the defiled building to the ground.

At the castle happiness reigned supreme at the safe return of the queen. Gourry led Lina to the last place he saw Amelia. As they approached the spot, Amelia appeared out of thin air and collapsed on the floor.

"Princess! Are you all right?" an anxious Lina asked the younger girl, helping her to stand.

"I was in a place that was all dark and lonely. Is that what it's like…to die? Er, Princess? Well I guess my secret is out. Yes I am Princess Amelia Will Tesla Seiruun. But Gourry, if you had known my true identity you wouldn't have led me around the fair, would you." Amelia looked sad.

"Of course I would have!" Gourry exclaimed. "You're a great person Amelia, and I'm glad to have you as a friend." Tears glistened in Amelia's eyes.

"Well that's great. We have the princess back, so let's go home." Lina turned and hid a tear that was creeping out of her own eye.

As they passed the throne room the three heard the real chancellor saying "We really must have a criminal system to deal with rogues like that, don't you agree, Your Majesty?"

"Absolutely! From this day forth, myself and all my descendents shall be dedicated to JUSTICE!" Gourry and Lina sweat-dropped, while Amelia had stars in her eyes.

At the main gate, Gourry, Lina and Amelia met Zelgadiss, who was looking like he was getting ready for an extensive trip. "Ah, I'm glad to see you again Lina, Gourry." He looked at Amelia. "And you too, Your Highness. You look just like Her majesty." Turning back to the pair he traveled with he said, "I failed to protect Her Majesty Queen Leene. I depart forthwith. Farewell." With that the strange man turned and walked into the forest.

"Zel's a little strange looking, but he's a good guy." Said Lina, looking after his departing form. 

"So how do we get home, Lina?" Asked Gourry.

"The same way we got here jellyfish brain. Lets go back to the mountains."

In the clearing where Gourry had first appeared Lina pulled a rod from her cape. "Even you can use this Gourry. When it glows you say 'Open wide the Gates of Time' or in your case, 'Go' and the gate will take you to its other end." Lina held the rod out and intoned, "Open wide the Gates of Time!" Suddenly, the three felt a pull as a gravity well appeared in front of them.

"Ms. Lina, you're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Princess."  
"Please, just call me Amelia."

"Lina, HELP!" Gourry had just been sucked into the gate, and the two girls leapt after him. 


End file.
